Викиверситет:Заявки на получение „кепок“/Архив/2010/02
---- Выборы бюрократа в русской секции (Bureaucrat access) Я выдвигаю кандидатуру SergeyJ на пост бюрократа в русской секции и прошу вашей поддержки. SergeyJ является наиболее активным участником, благодаря его усилиям русский Викиверситет развивается. SergeyJ на данный момент имеет почти 4 000 правок (включая бета), является активным (и единственным) администратором. Имея своего бюрократа наш Викиверситет сможет самостоятельно выбирать администраторов, без участия метавики.Bolo1910 09:24, 15 января 2010 (UTC) * Спасибо, за доверие. Возможно это может показаться несколько поспешным. Но я хотел бы, по крайней мере выслушать критерии, которые вы предъявили бы к бюрократу. Конечно, если будут вопросы спрашивайте - постараюсь ответить. Фактически я обещаю, что эти функции я буду использовать только в техническом смысле, а свое влияние на сообщество буду оказывать как обычный участник (независимо от флагов). Мне кажется, что это имеет важное значение, т.к. первоначально так оно формулировалось во всех проектах, хотелось бы это сохранить. Ну, конечно, хочется чтобы наш проект, стал еще на один шаг более самостоятельным. S.J. 10:23, 15 января 2010 (UTC) К голосованию допускаются участники имеющие месяц стажа в русском Викиверситете и имеющие не менее 50 правок (бета стадия учитывается). Итог можно будет подводить если будет не менее 5-7 участников опроса. Поддерживаю (Support) Поддерживаю. Bolo1910 06:47, 16 января 2010 (UTC) Поддерживаю.--NSA 15:17, 17 января 2010 (UTC) Поддерживаю.----Kirgintseva 16:22, 17 января 2010 (UTC) Не имею ничего против. --Goga312 17:44, 20 января 2010 (UTC) Поддерживаю. --Ssliva ya 06:05, 28 января 2010 (UTC) Нейтрален (Neutral) Отвергаю (Oppose) Вопросы Мнения, Комментарии Обычно стюарды присваивают статус бюрократа после недельного голосования при условии, что высказалось минимум 6-7 активных участников (большая часть из которых, разумеется, поддерживает кандидата в бюрократы). – Innv | о 04:33, 21 января 2010 (UTC) : Мы не куда не спешим :) S.J. 04:50, 21 января 2010 (UTC) Предварительный итог The local community is to small, and we can't give out rights that would (effectivly) appoint you to "dictator" for the local community. Stewards can handle the small amount of requests from ruwikiverisity until you (hopefully) have grown a larger community. Laaknor 14:45, 26 January 2010 (UTC) http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Steward_requests/Permissions#SergeyJ.40ru.wikiversity :: Ждем роста нашего сообщества, и желающих заниматься административной деятельностью. S.J. 04:12, 27 января 2010 (UTC) * Я крайне разочарован решением стюардов. Ответ стюарда Kylu показывает, что некоторые стюарды играют с правилами. По-видимому русский Викиверситет ждёт та же участь, что и русскую Википедию. По-этому я предлагаю заблаговременно создать Проект:Развитие Викиверситета для противодействия навязыванию нам плохих сторон демократии. Bolo1910 06:40, 28 января 2010 (UTC) ** Нас действительно не так много, и работаем не очень активно ... главное, чтобы ко всем подходили с одинаковыми критериями. Тут есть сомнения. Но в любом случае работаем, учимся, не нервничаем. Как только появится желание мне помочь в административной деятельности, прошу сюда Викиверситет:Кандидаты на пост Хранителя, прошу принять во внимание критерии и отличие смысла Хранителя от администратора в других проектах. S.J. 07:21, 28 января 2010 (UTC) * Впрочем обсуждение продолжается ... S.J. 03:25, 29 января 2010 (UTC) * Надо же мы привлекли внимание самого Cary Bass, Volunteer Coordinator meta:Current_staff S.J. 03:52, 29 января 2010 (UTC) * Причины по прежнему несколько странные (от комментариев отказались), но результат тот же. Ждем роста нашего сообщества. S.J. 23:42, 5 февраля 2010 (UTC) Итог * Не предоставлено стюардами. S.J. 23:42, 5 февраля 2010 (UTC) прошу здесь не комментировать, если есть желание то все вопросы на мету NSA52 Я выдвигаюОбсуждение участника:NSA52#Выдвижение в хранители кандидатуру NSA52 на пост хранителя и прошу вашей поддержки. NSA52 является очень активным участником, благодаря его усилиям развиваются 3 факультета (лингвистики, филологии, информатики) и кафедра вычислительной техники. NSA52 имеет две учётные записиОбсуждение участника:SergeyJ#NSA и NSA52: NSA52 и NSA. NSA52 на данный момент имеет более 600http://toolserver.org/~vvv/sulutil.php?user=NSA52 более 230 правокhttp://toolserver.org/~vvv/sulutil.php?user=NSA более 380 правок правок и положительную репутацию в нашем сообществе. Bolo1910 13:15, 4 февраля 2010 (UTC) К голосованию допускаются участники имеющие пол-месяца стажа в русском Викиверситете и имеющие не менее 20 правок (бета стадия учитывается). Голосование проводится в течение 1-2 недель. Итог можно будет подводить если будет не менее 5 участников опроса. Поддерживаю * S.J. 14:55, 4 февраля 2010 (UTC) * Bolo1910 15:16, 4 февраля 2010 (UTC) * --Kirgintseva 07:25, 5 февраля 2010 (UTC) * --Goga312 06:13, 6 февраля 2010 (UTC) * LeoMat 15:02, 7 февраля 2010 (UTC) * --Dr Jorgen 19:01, 7 февраля 2010 (UTC) * / все "наши" (т.е. известные мне участники Викиверситета) за, что ж я буду против? За, конечно. / -- А.Крымов 11:57, 11 февраля 2010 (UTC) Отвергаю Комментарии * Думаю запрос можно посылать на мету, возможно это лучше сделать самому NSA. S.J. 13:32, 7 февраля 2010 (UTC) * В качестве рекомендации замечу, что желательно обождать неделю с момента начала голосования (стюарды обычно требуют именно такой срок), либо же подать сейчас, но сослаться на правило Викиверситета (если таковое имеется), в котором говорится о том, что выборы могут быть закрыты досрочно. —Innv {m} 03:49, 8 февраля 2010 (UTC) * Ждем неделю, но как я понимаю сделать туда запрос на пару дней раньше вполне можно. S.J. 03:53, 8 февраля 2010 (UTC) *: Хорошо. Посмотрим, что прокомментируют. —Innv {m} 04:37, 8 февраля 2010 (UTC) Итог *:: Status has been granted. --Erwin 10:22, 12 февраля 2010 (UTC) * Статус предоставлен. S.J. 14:43, 12 февраля 2010 (UTC) Примечания